Medusa
Medusa is a human girl in Greek Mythology, she appears in Perseus' Adventures part 1 and Stories we Haven't Spoken About Yet in the Olympus Guardian series. Synopsis The Original Greek Myth In Greek Mythology, Medusa was born as the daughter of Phorcys and Ceto, Primordial Gods of the Sea. Medusa's siblings included her older sisters Stheno and Euryale. Medusa, Stheno and Euryale were all attractive human-looking women, with Medusa being the only mortal of the three. Medusa decided to live in Athens and serve Athena as a Priestess at her temple, where she became renowned for her beauty and attracted a lot of attention from the citizens of Athens. Medusa was said to have even more beautiful hair than Athena, which made the Goddess feel very jealous. One day, Poseidon the God of the Sea, spotted Medusa along the seashore, and was immediately attracted to her, he pursued her and Medusa ran away inside of Athena's temple to seek protection. Poseidon got hold of Medusa and abused her, Athena spotted them and was angry that the two were having intercourse in her temple, she considered this was Poseidon's true nature and instead punished Medusa by turning her into a Gorgon, her two sisters, who tried to protect their little sister, were also turned into Gorgons. Medusa and her sisters became such hideous looking monsters that whenever a person looked at them they would be turned to stone, many people tried to kill Medusa but failed. One day, Perseus the Demi God son of Zeus with the help of Athena, is able to take Medusa's guardians, The Graeae's attention away from Medusa by taking the one eye they share away from them, he then kills Medusa by showing her a reflection of herself with a mirror and decapitates her. Out springs out her children with Poseidon, Chrysoar and Pegasus. The Olympus Guardian version In this adapation, Medusa is on the seashore, where she is approached by Poseidon. The two seem to be in a romantic relationship together. One of the things, Poseidon tells Medusa is that Athens came under Athena's rulership because she won a contest against him, for a gift to the village. Medusa is unhappy to hear this and wants to make Poseidon, the patron god of the village. She and her sisters spread bad rumours about Athena to try and ruin her reputation. In Olympus Guardian, Euryale and Stheno were born Gorgons. Later on Poseidon goes to Athena to ask her to make a headband for his lover, Medusa. Athena tells him that Medusa has been up to trouble. She later spots the two kissing in her temple and is unhappy at the sight. Athena turns a proud, defiant and unapologetic Medusa into a Gorgon, to match her personality. Medusa becomes so horrified by her appearance that she lives alone and is later finally killed by Perseus, after years of turning people into stone. Appearance She is described to be very attractive as a human. She has long blue hair, violet eyes and fair skin, she wears a simple white dress and sandals. As a Gorgon, her eyes turn darker her teeth become sharp and jagged, her hands turn black and claw-like, her hair turns to grey-blue snakes and she gets bird like wings on her back, in this form, she is so unattractive that whoever gazes upon her turns to stone. Personality In the original story, Medusa is pure-hearted and devoted to her work as a priestess, she cannot help the fame she gets for her appearance. In Olympus Guardian she is portrayed as a more calculating individual. Trivia Medusa means 'guardian' in Ancient Greek. Her story was likely changed in the anime, for the sake of the young viewers and to make her seem more worthy of her gruesome death. In the anime she is basically antagonized, when in the original she is an innocent girl, who is done injustice.